Smoke-T
Smoke-T ist ein schwäbischer Battle-Rapper aus dem VBT, der VBT Splash! Edition, dem RapSparring und der RBA. Er ist Mitglied der Hefemenschen und seine Videos werden von yakuno produziert. Smoke-T im VBT, VBT Splash!, der RBA und dem Rapsparring: Wann genau der gebürtige Schwabe anfing zu rappen ist nicht genau bekannt. Auf seiner Artistpage auf Rappers.in nennt er das Jahr 1999, auf seiner, eigentlich aktueller gehaltenen, Facebookseite das Jahr 2001. 2006 meldete er sich in der RBA an, wo er in ca. 5 Jahren, also bis 2011, 22 Battles bestritt, von denen er 18 Stück gewann, 1 verlor und 3 mal unentschieden battlete. Er bestritt unter anderem Battles gegen bekanntere Gesichter aus dem VBT, wie Toomb (2010), J.C. 61 (2010) und MC Baum (2011), welcher sich in der RBA Omega One nannte. Aktuell belegt er den 21. Platz in der Heads Liga der RBA mit 716 Punkten. Da er seit 2011 kein Battle mehr bestritten hat ist er offiziell dauerhaft inaktiv. thumb|left|200px 2011 nahm Smoke-T zum ersten Mal am VBT teil. Dort kam er bis ins 64stel-Finale, in dem er aber gegen den späteren Halbfinalisten BattleBoi Basti ausschied. Zuvor hatte er mit Paradox in der Vorrunde 2 einen Foreninternen Favoriten knapp geschlagen. Smoke-T nahm außerdem an der ersten VBT-Splash-Edition 2012 teil. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Teilnehmern musste er eine Qualifikation einreichen, welche allerdings eine von denen war, die durch den Uservote ins Turnier gewählt wurde. Er verlor im 8tel-Finale äußerst knapp gegen SpliffTastiC. Danach nahm er 2012 ebenfalls erneut am regulären VBT teil, wo er mittlerweile selbst eine kleine Favoritenrolle einnahm. Er verlor dort aber wieder im 64stel-Finale. Diesmal sehr knapp gegen C M C. thumb|right|200px Für die VBT Splash!-Edition 2013 reichte er wieder eine Qualifikation ein, wurde aber nicht ins Turnier gewählt. Er nahm auch am, von Hometown veranstalteten, RapSparring teil, welches von 2013 bis 2014 stattfand. Dort besiegte er in der ersten Runde Moky Monkey mit 6:2. Anschließend schlug er im 8tel-Finale Benyo Hussain, verlor aber im 4tel-Finale gegen den, aus dem JBB bekannten, Rapper Chosen. Trotz einer starken Leistung, wurde Smoke-T im Battle gegen Chosen von einer starken "Hatewelle" erfasst. Seit dem Rapsparring hat Smoke-T nicht wieder an einem Videobattle teilgenommen. Ob er es noch einmal vor hat ist unbekannt. Ende 2014 trat er zumindest in einem 1on1 a Cappella Battle von DLTLLY gegen BDad an, welches, der Meinung aller 5 Juroren nach, sehr knapp war, dennoch mit 5:0 deutlich an BDad ging. Smoke-T in anderen Battles und auf Bühnen: Auch abseits von Video- und Audio-Battles sammelte Smoke-T bereits Battleerfahrungen in 1on1 Battles. 2007 erreichte er beim 1on1 Freestyle-Battle in Hagen das Finale. 2009 erreichte er beim 1on1 Freestyle-Battle in Köln Essigfabrik ebenfalls das Finale. Bei beiden 1on1's handelte es sich um deutsche Meisterschaften. In seiner Karriere als Rapper stand Smoke-T bereits über 200 Mal bei Gig's auf unterschiedlich großen Bühnen. 2007 wurde er auch, zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Thomas Pyrin, von Rap.de als Newcomer des Jahres ausgezeichnet. Eigenschaften: Durch die lange Zeit in der er rappt, hat Smoke-T sich einen sehr routinierten und variablen, aber auch ebenso leicht festgefahrenen Flow angeeignet. Er rappt auf den meisten Beats sehr souverän, hat allerdings ein leichtes Problem sich manchen Beats anzupassen, wie man in der 4tel-Final RR im Rapsparring gegen Chosen merkte. Neben den Lyrics, welche in Battles bei Smoke-T eher traditioneller gehalten sind und daher zu großen Teilen aus Wortspielen und Wie-Vergleichen bestehen, legt er auch sehr großen Wert auf ausgefeilte Reimtechniken und den regelmäßigen Einsatz von Doubletime. Letzterer ist zwar immer präzise auf Takt gerappt, allerdings wird oft kritisiert, dass er dennoch vernuschelt und daher recht schwer zu verstehen ist. Smoke-T hat zudem eine recht kratzige und tiefe Stimme. Ebenso kommt sein schwäbischer Akzent oftmals stark zur Geltung, was allerdings in vielen Fällen im Kontext des jeweiligen Tracks bzw. Battles beabsichtigt ist. 200px|right|thumb|Smoke-T Merchandise Auch der Inhalt seiner Videos und die Wortwahl, so wie Thematik sind häufig an das typische Schwabenklischee angelehnt. Gemäß seinem Label Hefemenschen trinkt und erwähnt Smoke-T das Hefegetränk kontinuierlich. Seine Herkunft, die Vorliebe für Hefebiere und sein etwas korpulenterer Körper, so wie das rundliche Gesicht sind in Rapbattles von seinen Gegnern oft ausgenutzte Angriffsflächen. 300px|right|thumb Abseits von Battles veröffentlicht Smoke-T oft auch eher emotionale, so wie philosophische Tracks, welche allerdings trotz des tiefgründigen Inhaltes, Smoke-T's "roughen" Rapstil und die zuvor angesprochenen Klischees beinhalten. Zusammenfassend lassen sich Smoke-T's Rapstil, die Textinhalte und auch die Beatwahlen gut mit eigenen Zitaten von ihm zusammenfassen. So bezeichnet er sich selbst als eine "Reimkampfmaschine", benutzt als Bezeichnung für sich die Phrase "Harte schale, weicher Kern" und bezeichnet sich ebenso als "Ein Dampfhammer der seine Seele auf Beats auswendet wie ein Schwamm." Diskografie: 200px|left|thumb|Smoke and the Walker Logo Ebenso, wie es bei seinen Anfängen was Rap betrifft der Fall war, ist auch nicht genau bekannt bei welchem Label, oder welcher Crew Smoke-T aktiv ist. Feststeht, dass er seit seinen Anfängen in Sachen Rap mit seinem Kollegen Thomas Pyrin zusammenarbeitet. Vor 2011 waren beide als das Duo Smoke and the Walker bekannt und Smoke-T war beim Label DepRapRec gesignt. Aktuell ist er Mitglied der Hefemenschen, wobei nicht bekannt ist, ob dies eine Crew, ein Label, oder einfach nur eine neue Bezeichnung für das Smoke and the Walker Duo ist. 'Releases:' *Vor-Alb-Um Mixdisc (mit Thomas Pyrin, Album, 2005) *Rucksackterrorist / Hüter der Bronx (mit Thomas Pyrin, Album, 2009) *Zu wahr um schön zu sein (mit Thomas Pyrin, Album, 2011) *Hallo Fame! (Album, 2014) Battles + Ergebnisse: 'RBA:' *Liste aller Battles 'VBT 2011:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Saco (5:0 für Smoke-T) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen PzumX (4:3 für Smoke-T) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen Cholic (6:2 für Smoke-T) *64stel-Finale: Gegen BattleBoi Basti (7:2 für BattleBoi Basti) 'VBT 2012:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen realtüte (Sieg für Smoke-T durch Aufgabe) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Schnoocke (4:1 für Smoke-T) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen derRome (6:2 für Smoke-T) *64stel-Finale: Gegen C M C (9:7 für CMC) 'VBT Splash!-Edition 2012:' *8tel-Finale: Gegen SpliffTastiC (5:4 für SpliffTastic) 'RapSparring:' *16tel-Finale: Gegen Moky Monkey (72:28 für Smoke T) *8tel-Finale: Gegen Benyo Hussain (57:43 für Smoke-T) *4tel-Finale: Gegen Chosen (61:39 für Chosen) 'DLTLLY:' *19.10.2014: Gegen BDad (5:0 für BDad) *17.01.2016: Gegen Jack Dragon (5:0 für Smoke-T) Links: *Smoke-T's Facebookseite *Smoke-T's YouTube-Kanal *YouTube-Kanal der Hefemenschen *YouTube-Kanal von Yakuno *Smoke-T's RBA Profil *Smoke-T's Rappers.in Artistpage Videos: thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Trivia: *Er arbeitet eng mit dem Rapper Thomas Pyrin zusammen und hat auch gute Kontakte zum Battlerapper Sykon! *Er supportet oft die Website http://www.meatthebeat.de/ *Er ist laut eigener Aussage bereits mit Huss und Hodn, so wie Morlockk Dilemma & Hiob auf kleineren Touren gewesen *Er rappt gerne auf stark rock-raplastigen Beats *Nimmt man den Namen "Smoke-T" wörtlich, bedeutet er übersetzt "Rauche Tee!" Quellen: #Infos über Smoke-T/Out4Fame Festival Auftritt 2014, out4famefestival.com, 2014, abgerufen am 29. April 2015 #Info's über Smoke-T, facebook.com, abgerufen am 29. April 2015 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT Splash! Edition 2012 Kategorie:RapSparring Kategorie:DLTLLY